Akira (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Akira (Wii Sports Club). Akira (pronounced uh-KEEH-ruh (or ah-KEEH-ruh)) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #38 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports His skill level in Tennis is about 490-500, and he usually plays with Luca, but sometimes Emily. In Baseball, he is very bad, being one of the first 9 players (the 4th worst player) and has a team of Luca, Emma, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. His skill level is 92-239. Akira '''plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Martin. In Boxing, he is very bad, at around 239-311 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is a Pro and is the last player in the 1300 mark with at least 1391+ (the 8th best player). In Table Tennis, he is a high Pro; He is the 3rd best player only behind Lucía and Yoshi, therefore making him the best male in the sport, and has a skill of 1466-1470. In Basketball, '''Akira is also a Pro with a skill of 1181-1185. His Basketball team players are Hayley and Jessie. However, he is very bad at Cycling, coming 81st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Akira is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making an edit on a "Japanese Miis" article '''or for '''every 500 edits you make on Wii articles. *His Japanese name is the same as his English name. (あきら) *In Baseball, Akira 'is the 4th worst player. Coincidentally, he is the 4th Mii to come up alphabetically. *'Akira and Yoko are the second-best pair in Friend Connection, with 68 points (Good Pals). *'Akira' appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 14, 15, 18, 19, and 20. *He’s Japanese. *In Baseball, Akira is the 1st player to come after Luca,''' but in Tennis, Luca is the 1st player to come after '''Akira. *'Akira' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing and Table Tennis. *Along with Kentaro, Akira 'is always seen with one heart in Swordplay Showdown. *He is the best male in Table Tennis. *'Akira, along with Matt and Víctor, are the only Master Miis in Wii Party with facial hair. *He is a PRO at every sport in Wii Sports Resort that CPU Miis appear as opponents, excluding Cycling. Gallery AkiraDACotQR.JPG|Akira's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-0.png|Akira's badge. Badge-52-7.png|Akira's badge 4- Akira's Team.jpg|Akira's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (29).png 2018-02-09 (27).png|Akira in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (47).png|Akira in Baseball. 20180210_121532.jpg|Akira and his teammates Hayley and Jessie in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (64).png|Akira about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Akira doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (28).png IMG_0616.jpg|A sleepy Akira. DSC01934.JPG|Akira in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Akira doubling up with Luca in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-24 (16).png|Akira playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_05687.JPG|Akira swordfighting at Dusk. 1533334053923618859953.jpg IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 2018-08-29 (25).png|Akira (right) in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (34).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Akira in Bowling.JPG Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Akira, Miyu and Victor in Lumber Whacks.png IMG 2694.jpg IMG 2616.jpg IMG 2886.jpg Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abby, Akira and Fumiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Akira, Sarah, Shohei and Gwen participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Akira as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Alisha, Akira and Eddy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg MiitopiaAkiraImage.jpg Akira in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(228).jpg Kathrin and Akira resting at the park.jpg 20191006 2041.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Sunglasses Category:Black haired Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor